bbc_waterloo_roadfandomcom-20200213-history
Waterloo Road Comprehensive School
Waterloo Road Comprehensive School is currently located in Greenock, Scotland 8 - 10 for pupils aged between 11 and 19. Prior to September 2012, the school had been located in Rochdale, England. 1 - 7 List of known Headteachers: Brian Vaisey He resigned in the first episode with immediate effect after he had a mental breakdown. Jack Rimmer 1 Episode 1 - Series 3 Episode 6 took over the role, becoming "Acting Headteacher". He then got appointed as the full time head. Due to a finanical misconduct on jack's part, Jack decided to resign with immediate effect. Rachel Mason 3 episode 7 to series 5 episode 20 had a different approach in comparison to Jack. She turned Waterloo Road around completely because of her ethos. After starting a relationship with Adam Fleet , she later married him and left Waterloo Road. Max Tyler Head 5 Ep 1 to Series 5 Ep 10 He became the Executive Headteacher of Waterloo Road after the merging with his public school, John Fosters. He immediately clashed with Rachel with his radical opinions and views on how the school should be ran, but soon began a relationship with Kim. Later in the series he physically abused Rachel's nephew, Phillip. This therefore meant he had to leave the school. Rachel gained full control of the school again. Karen Fisher 6 Ep 1 to Series 7 Ep 10 arrives to Waterloo Road with her husband, Charlie Fisher and two of their children, Jess Fisher and Harry Fisher. They have another child, Bex Fisher who is introduced later in the series. She was forced to leave the school due to poor management of it. Despite this, she had lots of support from staff and students. Michael Byrne 7 Ep 11 to Series 8 Ep 28 arrive to Waterloo Road with a familiar face, Matt Wilding and a new Head of English, Linda Radleigh. When the school relocated to Greenock, he remained in charge of the school. He resigned from the school after Lorraine Donnegan, the executive benefactress, shut down the PRU. Christine Mulgrew 8 Ep 29 to Series 9 Ep 19 she arrived to Waterloo Road with her son, Connor Mulgrew. She was originally an English Teacher, who Michael strongly believed in, therefore suggesting she was a suitable candidate for Headteacher position. In series 9 Christine drives in to school under the influence of alcohol and resigns as headtaecher at Waterloo Road but remains an English Teacher at Waterloo Road Simon Lowsley Headteacher 9 episode 19 & 20 he was made Acting Head by Robert Bain after Christine resigns as head but Simon was a pretty disastrous so Robert Advertised for a new Headteacher Vaughan Fitzgerald 10 Ep 1 to Series 10 Ep 20 He arrived with his partner Allie Westbrook and her two children Floyd Westbrook and Tiffany Westbrook Vaughan was later joined by his two sons Justin Fitzgerald and Leo Fitzgerald after his ex wife Olga Fitzgerald has a brake down, In Ep 10 Allie and Vaughan decide to split after justin punches allie on the last day of term but allie does not press charges. Staff: Humanities Department: Jack Rimmer (History; Season 1 Episode 1 * Season 2 temporarily) Audrey McFall (History, Season 8 Episode 1 - Season 10 Episode 20) Marcus Kirby (Geography, Season 6 Episode - Season 6 Episode 10) Olga Fitzgerald (Geography, Season 10 Episode 11 - Season 10 Episode 20) English Department: Grantly Budgen (HoD S1-4; Season 1 Episode 1 - Season 4 Episode 20) Tom Clarkson (HoD S5-7 Ep10; Season 5 Episode 1 - Season 7 Episode 10) Linda Radleigh (HoD S7 Ep12-Ep 21; Season 7 Episode 12 - Season 7 Episode 21) Lorna Dickey (English, Season 1 Episode 1 - Season 2 Episode 10) Jasmine Koreshi (English, Season 3 Episode 1 - Season 4 Episode 20) Christine Mulgrew (HoD S8, Season 8 Episode 1 - Season 10 Episode 20) Davina Shackleton (English, Season 4 Episode 1 - Season 4 Episode 15) Helen Hopewell (English, Season 5 Episode 1 - Season 5 Episode 8) Simon Lowsley (English, Season 8 Episode 29 - Season 10 Episode 9) Nikki Boston (HoD S7 Ep 23-Ep30; Season 7 Episode 23 - Season 9 Episode 20) Adanna Lawal (English, Season 6 Episode 11 - Season 6 Episode 20) Eleanor Chaudry (English, Season 7 Episode 1 - Season 7 Episode 20) Mathematics Eddie Lawson (Maths, Season 3 Episode 1 - Season 4 Episode 20) Daniel Chalk (Maths, Season 7 Episode 1 - Season 9 Episode 16) Science Category:Waterloo Road